Gas turbine engines include machinery that extracts work from combustion gases flowing at very high temperatures, pressures and velocity. The extracted work can be used to drive a generator for power generation, drive compression devices or for providing the required thrust for an aircraft. A typical gas turbine engine consists of multistage compressor where the atmospheric air is compressed to high pressures. The compressed air is then mixed at a specified fuel/air ratio in a combustor wherein its temperature is increased. The high temperature and pressure combustion gases are then expanded through a turbine to extract work so as to provide the required thrust or drive a generator depending on the application. The turbine includes at least a single stage with each stage consisting of a row of blades and a row of vanes. The blades are circumferentially distributed on a rotating hub with the height of each blade covering the hot gas flow path. Each stage of non-rotating vanes is placed circumferentially, which also extends across the hot gas flow path. The included invention involves the combustor of gas turbine engines and components that introduce the fuel and air into the said device.
The combustor portion of a gas turbine engine can be of several different types: silo, can/tubular, annular, and a combination of the last two forming a can-annular combustor. It is through this component that the compressed fuel-air mixture passes through fuel-air swirlers and a combustion reaction of the mixture takes place, creating a hot gas flow causing it to drop in density and accelerate downstream. The can type combustor typically comprises of individual, circumferentially spaced cans that contain the flame of each nozzle separately. Flow from each can is then directed through a duct and combined in an annular transition piece before it enters the first stage NGV. In the annular combustor type, fuel-air nozzles are typically distributed circumferentially and introduce the mixture into a single annular chamber where combustion takes place. Flow simply exits the downstream end of the annulus into the first stage turbine, without the need for a transition piece. The key difference of the last type, a can-annular combustor, is that it has individual cans encompassed by an annular casing that contains the air being fed into each can. Each variation has its benefits and disadvantages, depending on the application.
In combustors for gas turbines, it is typical for the fuel-air nozzle to introduce a swirl to the mixture for several reasons. One is to enhance mixing and thus combustion, another reason is that adding swirl stabilizes the flame to prevent flame blow out and it allows for leaner fuel-air mixtures for reduced emissions. A fuel air nozzle can take on different configurations such as single to multiple annular inlets with swirling vanes on each one. As with other gas turbine components, implementation of cooling methods to prevent melting of the combustor material is needed. A typical method for cooling the combustor is effusion cooling, implemented by surrounding the combustion liner with an additional, offset liner, which between the two, compressor discharge air passes through and enters the hot gas flow path through dilution holes and cooling passages. This technique removes heat from the component as well as forms a thin boundary layer film of cool air between the liner and the combusting gases, preventing heat transfer to the liner. The dilution holes serve two purposes depending on its axial position on the liner: a dilution hole closer to the fuel-air nozzles will aid in the mixing of the gases to enhance combustion as well as provide unburned air for combustion, second, a hole that is placed closer to the turbine will cool the hot gas flow and can be designed to manipulate the combustor outlet temperature profile.
One can see that several methods and technologies can be incorporated into the design of combustors for gas turbine engines to improve combustion and lower emissions. While gas turbines tend to produce less pollution than other power generation methods, there is still room for improvement in this area. With government regulation of emissions tightening in several countries, the technology will need to improve to meet these requirements.